


Клинт, Наташа, Будапешт

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, M/M, Vicky Cristina Barcelona AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер персонажей "Скайфолла" с персонажами вселенной Марвел по фильму "Вики, Кристина, Барселона".<br/>Клинт Бартон и Тьяго Родригес решили провести лето в Будапеште...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клинт, Наташа, Будапешт

**Author's Note:**

> Смотреть фильм "Вики, Кристина, Барселона", чтобы понять о чем речь, в целом необязательно.

Клинт Бартон и Тьяго Родригес решили провести лето в Будапеште.  
Точнее, не то чтобы два агента секретных служб вдруг на совершенно разных концах земли одновременно решили отправиться на отпуск в Венгрию — нет, туда их привело очередное задание. Клинт и Тьяго не были знакомы, и потому даже не подозревали, что сходились во вкусах и мнениях по многим вопросам. Например, как тише всего обезвредить противника в условиях рукопашного боя, как выбрать наиболее выгодную огневую позицию, как быстрее всего затеряться в толпе и какой степени прожарки должна быть яичница. Но не столько схожие взгляды, сколько общая цель объединяла их.  
В это самое лето Наташа Романова объявилась в Будапеште после длительного исчезновения из поля зрения спецслужб. На словах она была актрисой, ищущей вдохновение для своего нового проекта в романтических уголках старой Европы. На деле — все спецслужбы не сомневались, что в Будапешт Наташу привело новое задание. Романова была одним из самых смертоносных и неуловимых русских агентов. Ее появление где бы то ни было никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Что делать со своей целью — вот здесь задания агентов различались. Тьяго получил указания по возможности выяснить цель визита Романовой, но главное — обезвредить. Клинт же должен был завербовать Наташу на службу в Щ.И.Т и только в случае полной безнадежности преуспеть в этом — нейтрализовать угрозу.  
Тем временем Наташа создавала впечатление, что не устает наслаждаться культурными сокровищами города. Она посещала музеи и картинные галереи, побывала на Центральном рынке и даже в Большой синагоге.  
Клинт наблюдал за ней в течение трех недель. Он побывал почти на каждой крыше домов улицы Ваци, где располагался Наташин отель, сидел в засаде в каждой кафешке и магазине, куда Наташа заглядывала. Наконец, провел целый день вместе с ней в спа. Но все было тщетно. Наташа не выходила ни с кем на контакт и даже ни за кем не следила.  
В слежке за Романовой Тьяго не отставал от Клинта. Чудом разминувшись с Бартоном и на крышах улицы Ваци, и в спа, Тьяго не подозревал о существовании стрелка, равно как и он сам — о втором агенте.  
  
Теплыми летними вечерами Наташа ходила послушать цыганские оркестры и вербункош, который приводил девушку в какой-то волшебный транс. Клинт и Тьяго последовали за Наташей в ресторанчик, где она взяла обыкновение наслаждаться живой музыкой. Следить издалека больше не представлялось возможным, начальство давило на агентов. Сегодня оба должны были выйти на контакт с целью.  
Тьяго наблюдал, как Романова попивает красное вино, сидя через два столика от него. Он ждал подходящего момента, собираясь подсесть к ней и познакомиться. Вдруг его опередил мужчина с красивыми сильными руками и забавным топорщащимся хохолком русых волос. Тьяго сломал в руке тонкое стекло своего бокала, слишком сильно сжав его от досады, а Клинт успешно завел с Наташей непринужденный разговор.  
Бартон обсудил с девушкой венгерскую еду и музыку, сделал комплимент ее утонченности и стилю. Стрелок уже думал, что миссия близка к успеху, но заметил, что Романова то и дело шлет лукавые взгляды какому-то мужчине, пристально наблюдающему за ними весь вечер. Осторожно, стараясь не испортить дружелюбный настрой их беседы, он спросил:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ммм? — вопросительно посмотрела на него Наташа большими невинными глазами.  
— Вон тот мужчина — ты провоцируешь его на контакт.  
— Провоцирую?  
— Весь вечер строишь ему глазки. Тебе что, скучно со мной?  
— Я просто пью вино, — Наташа в доказательство сделала глоток, и ее глаза стали еще невиннее.  
— Ну вот, он идет сюда, — вздохнул Клинт, не в силах скрыть недовольство, что какой-то праздный посетитель ресторана, которому приглянулась хорошенькая Наташа, осложнит его сверхсекретную миссию.  
— Туристы? — начал разговор подошедший к их столику Тьяго.  
— Я Наташа, а это мой новый знакомый Клинт, — очаровательно улыбнулась шпионка.  
— Какого цвета твои глаза? — Родригес томно приспустил веки, посылая Наташе отработанный взгляд горячего испанского любовника из-под своих густых ресниц.  
— Голубого, — восхищенно ответила Романова, очень талантливо всем своим видом изображая дурочку.  
— Хочу предложить вам поехать со мной в Сентендре, — и глазом не моргнув перешел к делу Тьяго.  
— Куда поехать? — как можно скептичнее поинтересовался Клинт, решив напомнить о своем присутствии. Этот «третий лишний» оказался куда более назойливым, чем Бартон мог надеяться.  
— В Сентендре. На выходные. Выезжаем через час.  
— А где это — Сентендре? — мечтательно спросила Романова, хлопая ресницами.  
— Лететь недалеко. Мне посчастливилось одолжить у друга вертолет, к тому же я отличный пилот, — с высокомерным пренебрежением не преминул похвастаться Родригес. Все-таки не на каждую миссию ему удавалось заполучить в свое пользование вертолет.  
— И что там в Сентендре? — Клинт нахохлился, молясь богам, чтобы незнакомец оказался сообразительным и догадался уйти сам.  
— Там есть… одно здание, которое меня очень вдохновляет, — на ходу сочинял Родригес. — Безумно красивое. Вам понравится.  
— Ага, значит, ты предлагаешь нам сейчас слетать в Сентендре и вернуться? — Клинт понадеялся, что хотя бы из его уст Наташа услышит всю абсурдность этого предложения.  
— Нет, мы проведем там выходные. Я покажу вам город… — Тьяго в свою очередь тоже был недоволен цепким соперником и сосредоточенно соображал, как заставить того сдаться. — Будем гулять, выпьем хорошего вина, займемся любовью.  
— Да? И кто именно будет заниматься любовью? — нахально усмехнулся Клинт.  
Тут Тьяго осенило, и он широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Я надеюсь, все трое, — после этого предложения кто-то из его новых знакомых точно должен был отказаться. И, судя по кокетливо-восторженному взгляду Наташи, Родригес имел все основания рассчитывать, что это будет Клинт.  
— Господи, этот парень идет напролом, — напрямую озвучил свои мысли Клинт. — Вот что, сеньор, может быть, в другой жизни.  
— Почему нет? — позволил себе поиздеваться в свое удовольствие Тьяго, полагая, что победа уже у него в руках. — Жизнь коротка, жизнь скучна, жизнь полна боли. Я вам предлагаю нечто необычное.  
Но Клинт не собирался сдаваться.  
— А кто ты вообще такой? — перешел он на авторитарный стиль общения.  
— Я Рауль Антонио Сильва, знаменитый испанский художник.  
— Тогда слушай меня внимательно, Рауль Антонио. За этим столиком нет таких, кто побежит в постель к любому, кто приглашает на прогулку по замечательному венгерскому городку.  
Клинт опасливо покосился на Наташу, надеясь найти на ее лице подтверждение своих слов. Увы, Романова всем своим видом показывала, что приглашение на секс втроем с каким-то незнакомцем — это то, чего она ждала всю свою жизнь. «Неужели она успела меня раскусить и просто не хочет оставаться со мной наедине?» — подумал Бартон и нахмурился. Или она не хочет выпускать из виду такого настырного и потому тоже очень подозрительного мужчину?  
— Наверное, я должна сказать, что… глаза у меня зеленые, — заявила Наташа, безупречно выдерживая выбранный ей характер и уже претендуя на «Оскар» в глазах обоих агентов.  
— Ты ошибся со стратегией, Рауль Антонио. Если бы ты предложил нам более привычную форму общения, угостил бы выпивкой — мы бы согласились. А так — отправляйся-ка искать за другими столиками.  
— Чем вас так оскорбило мое предложение? — не сдавался Тьяго. Наташа поступила очень хитро, почти не вмешиваясь в разговор и тем самым фактически стравливая двоих мужчин. — Не тем же, что я счел вас обоих… привлекательными?  
— Оскорбило меня? Нисколько! Оно весьма… забавное… Что-то мне кажется, уже слишком поздно, нам пора идти, — торопливо попытался завершить разговор Бартон.  
— Я бы с радостью съездила в Сентендре, — вдруг вынесла свой вердикт Наташа, все так же очарованно разглядывая Родригеса.  
— Что? Ты шутишь? — безнадежно поинтересовался Бартон.  
— Я думаю, там будет весело, и мы должны поехать, — невозмутимо заявила Романова.  
— Может быть, мы обсудим это позже? Мы с тобой все-таки только познакомились… — Клинт попробовал надавить на жалость. Он тоже умел делать большие невинные глаза, но с Наташей это было заранее обречено не неудачу.  
— Но я не могу гарантировать занятия любовью, — как и ожидалось, шпионка полностью проигнорировала Бартона, — потому что я человек-настроение.  
«Скорее, я задушу тебя ногами», — возможно, добавила про себя Романова: с уверенностью сказать, что она на самом деле думала, было невозможно.  
— Не надо к этому относиться, как к контракту, никаких обязательств… — поспешил заверить ее Тьяго.  
— О, это успокаивает! — саркастично воскликнул Клинт. Его заготовленную возмущенную тираду прервал телефонный звонок. По мелодии из фильма «Миссия невыполнима» Клинт знал, что звонит Фьюри.  
— Привет, я сейчас не могу говорить. Это мой… дедушка, — пояснил он приглушенным шепотом Наташе, — ему осталось совсем недолго, бедный старик, пытается общаться со мной как можно больше… Я тут немного занят, пытаюсь удержать одну свою новую знакомую от, возможно, роковой ошибки. Я перезвоню. Я тоже тебя люблю. Так вот, мы никуда не поедем. Это нелепо! На что это похоже — схватить вещи и полететь черт знает куда! Наш ответ — нет.  
  
Час спустя, обозревая окрестности из окна вертолета, Клинт размышлял о том, почему женщинам так легко вертеть мужчинами, как им вздумается. Тьяго же думал, как ему скинуть Бартона из вертолета так, чтобы Наташа не заметила.  
  
Глубокой ночью они добрались до города и направились в гостиницу, которую подыскал «Рауль Антонио». Наташа позаботилась, чтобы ее поселили отдельно от обоих назойливых мужчин. Если они огорчились, то вида не подали. Утром после завтрака «Рауль Антонио» повел их к постройке, которая была так важна для него. Не найдя в путеводителе ничего интереснее, в качестве этого здания он выбрал одну из четырех православных церквей города.  
Делая вид, что она восхищена немного облупившимся барочным фасадом, Наташа спросила:  
— Ты, должно быть, религиозен?  
— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулся Тьяго, но тут же вспомнил, что он художник, и пространно пояснил: — Религиозное искусство напоминает мне, что надо наслаждаться жизнью, зная, что никакого смысла в ней нет.  
— А разве настоящая любовь не придает жизни смысл? — если Наташа подозревала, что его творческая натура — лишь маска, то ничем этого не показала.  
— Но ведь любовь эфемерна, — решил напустить драмы Родригес. — Я любил… самого невероятного человека на земле. А в итоге он пырнул меня ножом.  
— Боже! Какой кошмар! — воскликнула Наташа, а Тьяго не выдержал и заржал.  
— Может, ты это заслужил? — внес свою лепту в беседу Клинт. Хмурый, как туча, он совершено не выспался: всю ночь он прослушивал комнату Романовой (впустую).  
Днем Тьяго пригласил Наташу на обед. Клинт присоединился. Родригес продолжал фантазировать на тему исчезновения соперника, но дальше фантазий пока не заходил. Устранить Клинта ему мешала, конечно же, не совесть. Он ждал ответа от МИ-6, куда послал запрос об идентификации Бартона.  
А пока они говорили об искусстве и о любви, и «Рауль Антонио» без умолку рассказывал о своем бывшем, которого и порицал, и возносил до небес. После обеда он повел их на экскурсию. Они слушали его рассказы о городе и много фотографировали; и если Клинт то и дело пытался убить Тьяго взглядом, то Наташа, похоже, чудесно проводила время.  
Вопрос о том, чтобы провести ночь вместе, до наступления вечера ни разу не возникал.  
— Теперь, когда день почти закончился, я позволю себе поинтересоваться, не поднимитесь ли вы в мой номер, — промурлыкал Тьяго, когда все трое расслаблялись на мягких диванах в лобби отеля, и насмешливо посмотрел на Клинта.  
— Я думал, мы эту тему закрыли, — встрепенулся Бартон. — Знаешь вообще, что я думаю? Я думаю, ты все еще страдаешь от своего разрыва с Джеймсом и пытаешь забыться в бездумном сексе.  
— В бездумном сексе. Ты такого низкого мнения о себе? — съязвил Родригес.  
— Слушай, я приехал сюда с Наташей за компанию, мне вообще не нравятся мужчины! А если бы и нравились, то в любом случае, Рауль Антонио, у нас с тобой ничего бы не вышло.  
Тьяго усмехнулся, всем своим видом говоря, что ничуть не удивлен, что Клинт струсил, и повернулся к Наташе:  
— А ты?  
— Я поднимусь к тебе… но ты должен соблазнить меня, — лукаво улыбнулась шпионка.  
Родригес на всякий случай напомнил себе, что понятие «соблазнить» у такого специфического человека, как Наташа, может включать в себя сальто с обхватом противника бедрами, выкручивание рук, а также применение холодного и огнестрельного оружия (как по назначению, так и вне его) — но отступать было некуда.  
  
Едва Наташа и Тьяго оставили Клинта одного, ему позвонил Фьюри. Он сообщил Бартону, что его новый знакомый художник не кто иной, как Тьяго Родригес, агент британской разведки, и оставлять Романову с ним наедине категорически воспрещено.  
— Сэр, вы же не думаете, что Великобритания и Россия могут сотрудничать у всех за спиной?  
— Не думаю. Агента Родригеса, скорее всего, послали с той же целью, что и вас, Бартон.  
— И вы полагаете, Родригесу удастся…  
— Нет. Насколько я знаю Наташу, она мигом устранит этого агента. Будет шумиха, международный скандал — словом, все то, что нам не нужно. Вы должны незамедлительно вмешаться.  
Бартон вздохнул и нехотя поднялся с дивана.  
  
Постучав в дверь номера Тьяго, Бартон настороженно прислушался. Ему очень бы не хотелось услышать звуки уже начавшейся драки (или чего похуже). Дверь поспешно отворил Родригес с бокалом вина в руке. Даже рубашка пока еще была на нем, хотя и уже расстегнутая. Мужчина явно не ожидал увидеть Клинта, но тут же расплылся в улыбке, которая, по правде сказать, выглядела не слишком искренней.  
— Что, передумал? Замечательно, проходи… Мы с Наташей как раз обсуждаем, чего она ждет от жизни, кроме мужика в правильных трусах, о чем она успела мне сообщить.  
Он кинул вопросительный взгляд на Романову, расслаблено сидящую на кровати с бокалом в руках.  
— Ммм, ну я не знаю, — томно пожала плечами Наташа и медленно поднялась с постели. — Но я не успокоюсь, пока не найду то, что ищу.  
На этот раз флиртующий взгляд Романовой немного не удался, ее зеленые глаза смотрели чересчур пронзительно и, мягко говоря, угрожающе. Родригес невольно сделал шаг в сторону стула, на спинке которого висел его пиджак с пистолетом, а Бартон передернул плечами, чтобы почувствовать, что вес его собственного оружия, закрепленного на предплечье под одеждой, никуда не исчез. Наташа спохватилась, глупо улыбнулась и, делая шажок вперед, чуть пошатнулась, как будто от ударившего в голову вина. Оба агента ринулись поддержать девушку, и через секунду они уже обнимали шпионку с обеих сторон, стоя вместе, как три Грации. Наташа лукаво улыбнулась Клинту и сладко посмотрела на Тьяго. Тот обвил свободной рукой талию Бартона, подтягивая стрелка ближе к себе, и Клинт подумал, что с Грациями он немного переборщил. Да, больше это напоминало змей: сплетение опасных, ядовитых змей, в любую секунду готовых тебя атаковать. Или как обниматься с крокодилом: вот он тянет к тебе свои когтистые лапки и скалит в улыбке зубастый рот… Или как…  
Поэтический порыв к придумыванию сравнений, пробужденный в Бартоне красотами старой Европы, был бесцеремонно прерван губами крокодила, то есть Тьяго, припавшего аккурат к губам Клинта. Губы были мягкими и приятными: от неожиданности Бартон приоткрыл рот, и Тьяго незамедлительно скользнул языком внутрь. Рука агента обхватила затылок стрелка, язык неспешно проникал все глубже, оставляя во рту сладко-терпкий вкус хорошего вина. И когда с неприличным чмоком Родригес отстранился от Бартона, тот был вынужден признать, что это было не то чтобы плохо. Что подумал Родригез, никто предположить не успел, потому что уже через мгновение он с не меньшей тщательностью исследовал языком рот Романовой.  
Неожиданно одобрительный стон Наташи сменился на слегка болезненный.  
— Что? Что-нибудь не так? — обеспокоено спросил Тьяго.  
— Все нормально… — слабо произнесла Наташа и схватилась за живот. — Наверное, я просто что-то не то съела…  
— Тебе что-нибудь принести? — заботливо предложил Клинт.  
— Нет-нет… Я просто зря выпила. Кажется, меня тошнит, — Наташа схватилась за живот второй рукой и проворно шагнула к двери. — Извините, я лучше пойду… Надеюсь, вам вдвоем тоже будет весело.  
С неподдельным сожалением на лице шпионка поспешно скрылась за дверью.  
Бартон напряженно уставился на Тьяго, упершего руки в боки и в некотором замешательстве смотрящего на стрелка. Родригес начал подумывать, что дожидаться информации из центра не в его стиле и надо использовать возможность, пока она есть. Бартон в свою очередь допустил, что одним британским агентом больше или меньше — в сущности, не так уж это важно, если как следует уничтожить улики. Неизвестно, чем закончилось бы это напряженное противостояние, если бы у Родригеса вдруг не зазвонил телефон. Оба мужчины словно очнулись от угрожающего сосредоточения. Клинт встрепенулся, переступил с ноги на ногу, Тьяго посмотрел на экран мобильника.  
— Это Джеймс… — с напускным удивлением произнес он и взял трубку. — Алло?  
Бартон произнес одними губами «Я, пожалуй, пойду», и Родригес оживленно закивал. Он изобразил набор красноречивых жестов, призванных сказать о том, что это неожиданный и потому важный звонок, и будет лучше, если разговор произойдет наедине. Бартон с некоторым облегчением закрыл за собой дверь номера, услышав только, как Тьяго промурлыкал в трубку:  
— Здравствуй, amor mío, как дела?  
— Ты не один? — настороженно спросил в трубке Бонд.  
— Уже один, что случилось? — произнес Родригес уже с куда меньшим обожанием в голосе.  
— Звоню сообщить тебе, кто твой новый друг.  
— А что, МИ-6 настолько нечем занять агента 007, что уже секретарскую работу тебе поручают? — ехидно спросил Тьяго.  
— Просто у всех есть более важные дела, чем болтать с тобой, — не остался в долгу Бонд. — К тому же, меня посылают тебе на подмогу, завтра буду на месте.  
— Как это посылают? — встрепенулся Тьяго. — Какого черта! Только тебя мне здесь не хватало!  
— Начальство не доверяет тебе, Рауль Антонио, — насмешливо заявил Бонд, и Тьяго пожалел, что не может сейчас врезать ему в его довольную рожу. — Начнешь самовольничать, как обычно, и сорвешь сверхважную миссию. Меня посылают приглядывать за тобой.  
— Только что это была просто важная миссия, так уже сверхважная?  
— Именно. Твой новый приятель — Клинт Бартон, агент Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Что? Звучит как «рыцарь Христа».  
— Щ.И.Т. — американская секретная организация. Даже мне толком так и не объяснили, чем именно они занимаются, но, судя по тому, как переполошилось начальство, это что-то серьезное. Щ.И.Т.у тоже понадобилась Романова. М ведет сейчас переговоры, и пока не станет ясно, стоит ли нам уступить и отозвать тебя или просто игнорировать американцев, а может, даже помогать им — мы должны ждать и не упускать Романову из виду.  
— Как это ждать?! Да они забыли, с кем имеют дело! Нам очень повезло, что Романова до сих пор не попыталась скрыться от нас.  
— Вот поэтому меня и послали к тебе. С ожиданием у тебя всегда были проблемы.  
  
Следующим утром уже четверо агентов сидели за один столиком и завтракали. Наташа выглядела свежей и отдохнувшей, хотя и заявила, что вчерашнее отравление не давало ей спать всю ночь. Если она и была разочарована, что Клинт и Тьяго даже не попытались придушить друг друга, оставшись наедине, то виду не подавала. Все ее внимание было обращено в сторону «новичка» Бонда, который сидел мрачный и нарочито нервно курил.  
«Джеймс попытался покончить с собой, — так объяснил Родригес этим утром появление своего “бывшего” в отеле, и теперь Бонду приходилось соответствовать. — Спрыгнул с моста, вы представляете?»  
— Тебе налить чаю или кофе? — вежливо предложила Романова, чтобы прервать чересчур затянувшееся молчание.  
— Лучше водки, — буркнул Бонд, сверля ее взглядом.  
— Водки? — с драматичным ожесточением переспросил Тьяго и устало потер лицо рукой. — Давай, Джеймс, давай, напейся прямо с утра!  
— А что мне еще остается, Рауль Антонио? — вспыльчиво ответил новоприбывший агент и затянулся сигаретой, зажатой между чуть подрагивающими пальцами.  
— Да ты посмотри, до чего тебя уже довел твой алкоголизм и твои таблетки!  
— Не забудь еще мою, как ты выражался, разрушительную преданность, эээ, искусству!  
— О, Джеймс тоже художник? — попытался перевести разговор на более мирную тему Бартон.  
— Художник, — угрюмо подтвердил Бонд, смерив Клинта взглядом, и угрожающе раздавил окурок о дно пепельницы. — А Рауль Антонио просто-напросто украл мой стиль.  
Тьяго прищурился и напряженно вздохнул. Выходит, Бонд все еще злился, что за Романовой послали Родригеса, а не его.  
— Украл твой стиль! Да я… Я чуть не убил ради тебя!  
— Да-а, ты чуть не убил _меня_. И привязал к стулу.  
— Это была самозащита. Ты махал вальтером. Пьяный. Ты был в бешенстве и с вальтером!  
Наташа сделала испуганные глаза, Клинт нахмурился, а Бонд затянулся новой сигаретой, размышляя, что на это ответить.  
— Можно тебя на минуту? — Родригес сделал вид, что хочет выяснить «семейные» проблемы в стороне и встал из-за стола.  
— Ты можешь ревновать меня к мамочке сколько угодно, Бонд, — пробормотал он, как только они отошли от столика на пару шагов, — но я не дам тебе сорвать эту…  
— Я — твой бывший?! — яростно зашипел в ответ Бонд. — Ничего лучше ты не мог придумать?!  
— Это подходило под мой образ! — развел руками Тьяго. — Поблагодари меня, что я не придумал легенду, по которой тебе пришлось бы, скажем, переодеваться в женщину и откликаться на «Анну-Марию» или вроде того. Хотя чего уж там, у тебя бы не получилось.  
— Не получилось бы? — с вызовом переспросил Бонд.  
— Конечно, не получилось бы, из тебя всегда актер был так себе.  
Джеймс незамедлительно отвесил Тьяго пощечину и, не дав ему опомниться, повысил голос:  
— Да ты посмотри на него! — указал он в сторону голубоглазого Бартона. — Ты по-прежнему ищешь меня в каждом мужчине! Ты хочешь повторить то, что было между нами!  
— Почему ты пытался покончить с собой? — тут же включился обратно в игру Тьяго. — Как эта дурацкая мысль могла прийти тебе в голову?!  
— Почему ты так злишься? Почему ты повышаешь голос и злишься на меня?  
— Ты пытался убить себя, господи боже! У тебя с головой не в порядке!  
— И тебе это нравится! Тебе всегда нравилось, что рядом есть кто-то более сломанный, чем ты сам! — Джеймс резко замолчал, словно жалея, что ненароком сказал лишнее.  
Его голубые глаза были полны боли, а все лицо выражало обиду и одновременно затаенную страсть; и даже сам Тьяго вот-вот поверил бы ему, если б он вдруг не улыбнулся на мгновение самым краешком рта, смотря на Родригеса с торжеством своего превосходства.  
— Ладно, успокойся, — Тьяго примирительно положил руку ему на плечо, и Джеймс трогательно обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. — Ты останешься со мной, пока не придешь в себя. Тебе станет лучше, и все вернется на свои места…  
Родригес украдкой взглянул на сидящих за столом — судя по их впечатленным физиономиям, оба агента уже были готовы поверить разыгрывавшемуся перед ними представлению. Сказать по правде, он уже и сам чуть ли не ждал, что его «бывший» вот-вот начнет всхлипывать, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Вместо этого Бонд пробормотал в его шею:  
— Так какой у тебя план?  
— О, Джеймс Бонд хочет знать о моих планах, — так же тихо ответил Тьяго, поглаживая второго агента по волосам и делая вид, что шепчет ему на ухо утешения. — Да еще и страстно бормоча мне в шею, ммм…  
— Сейчас я и до более интимных мест доберусь, но отнюдь не в любящей манере, — угрожающе прорычал Джеймс и уже совсем не нежно обхватил талию Тьяго.  
— Я еще не придумал, — раздраженно прошипел Родригес, — но я точно знаю, что у нас нет времени ждать, пока начальство разберется, чего оно хочет.  
— С этим я согласен.  
— Слава богу, хоть капля рассудка в тебе еще осталась, Джеймс.  
Он ободряюще похлопал Бонда по спине, и они чинно вернулись обратно за стол.  
Остальное время за завтраком они провели без драмы. Бонд изображал хмурое снисхождение к смертным за столом, Родригес изображал тяжелые душевные переживания. А под конец Тьяго торжественно заявил:  
— Я позвал вас в Сентендре не случайно. Дело в том, что здесь расположена моя студия, и я хотел бы пригласить вас посмотреть на мои картины. На мои и Джеймса, кстати сказать.  
— О, с удовольствием, — восхищенно улыбнулась Наташа. — Мне очень интересно посмотреть, насколько вы хорошие… художники.  
— Джеймс восхитительный художник… — протянул Тьяго уж чересчур сладко, вальяжно обнимая второго агента, когда они встали из-за стола; и Бонду показалось, что он начинает переигрывать. — В нем столько затаенной страсти, ох!.. И при этом такое чувство такта, ммм… Встречаемся в вестибюле через полчаса.  
Рука Тьяго не покидала талию Джеймса до самого номера. Но, что было более неожиданно, захлопнув за ними дверь изнутри, Родригес резко прижал Бонда к стене, страстно сопя.  
— Наконец-то мы остались наедине, дорогой Джеймс…  
— Эээ, да, _наедине_ , и поэтому ты можешь отцепиться от меня.  
— Ммм, разве этого ты действительно хочешь сейчас, — промурлыкал Тьяго, ласково утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
— Можешь не сомневаться, — резко ответил Бонд, бесстрастно обхватывая его голову руками, чтобы всмотреться в его лицо. — Ты что, пил кофе? За одним столом с Романовой??  
— Поцелуй меня, Джеймисито… — Родригес сложил губы уточкой, пытаясь дотянуться ими до Бонда, но руки агента по-прежнему фиксировали его голову на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Да она опоила тебя! Стоило мне приехать, как ты сразу расслабился и потерял бдительность, отлично.  
Тьяго пробормотал что-то совершенно нечленораздельное и начал плавно оседать на пол. Бонду пришлось в срочном порядке отпустить голову агента, чтобы предотвратить его неминуемое столкновение с полом. Губы Тьяго с мягким чмоком врезались в щеку Джеймса, но страстного поцелуя не вышло, потому что уже спустя секунду Родригес мирно спал, а Бонд, чертыхаясь, тащил его тушу в направлении кровати.  
Когда Родригес был не слишком-то бережно перемещен на матрас, а Бонд выпутывался из его объятий, даже в глубоком сне цепко удерживающих «добычу», дверь номера резко распахнулась. Бартон, решительно шагнувший в комнату, замер на полпути, и его лицо приняло выражение «я лучше зайду попозже».  
— Романова? — мигом среагировал Бонд, окончательно отцепляясь от Родригеса. Бартон кивнул, но на его лице было явное недоумение, и Бонд пояснил: — Я тоже агент.  
— Она сбежала. Вырубила меня и сбежала. В такой критической ситуации, я думаю, нам лучше объединить силы, мистер…  
— Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, — эффектно произнес Джеймс на фоне тихо похрапывающего Родригеса и непринужденно одернул пиджак.  
— Бартон. Клинт Бартон, — на всякий случай напомнил Клинт, и они выскочил вместе за дверь.  
  
♥♥♥  
  
  
Родригес открыл глаза и поморщился от резкой головной боли. Он лежал на постели в своем номере, а рядом в кресле сидел Бонд и перебинтовывал себе руку со спокойной невозмутимостью умывающегося после драки кота.  
— Что произошло? — Тьяго резко попытался сесть, но голова заболела еще сильнее, и он плюхнулся обратно на подушку.  
— Ты все проспал, — довольно усмехнулся Бонд.  
— Черт побери, Джеймс… что ты там опять учинил?  
— Мы провалили эту миссию.  
— «Мы»?? Подожди, что? Как это провалили?! — Тьяго все же сел в кровати, прикрывая лицо рукой от режущего глаза света.  
Бонд выглядел явно слишком довольным для «проваленной» миссии.  
— Так, во всяком случае, мы скажем начальству.  
— Опять это «мы». Нет никакого «мы», есть неподражаемый полевой агент Родригес и Джеймс Бонд, который в очередной раз пришел и все мне испортил! Где Романова?  
— Уже должна быть где-то над Атлантическим океаном, — спокойно ответил Бонд, сверившись с часами.  
— Что?!  
— Не очередная миссия привела Романову в Будапешт, а… отпуск.  
— Отпуск! Ха, это _она_ тебе так сказала?  
— Она порвала с русскими спецслужбами. И, по-моему, вполне заслуживает второй шанс, который даст ей Щ.И.Т.  
— Знаешь, когда я сказал, что мы не можем больше ждать приказа из МИ-6, это вовсе не означало опустить руки и передать нашу цель американцам!!  
— Сейчас _ты_ опустишь руки и перестанешь ими махать, я расскажу тебе все подробнее, и ты согласишься со мной.  
— Черта с два я соглашусь с тобой!!  
— Ты просто не хочешь писать отчет, да?  
— Еще бы, только сумасшедший захочет писать отчет за Джеймсом Бондом! Город хотя бы частично цел? — Родригес все с таким же раздраженным лицом шагнул к окну, словно чтобы проверить, но Бонд знал, что на отчете он его подловил, и Тьяго отвернулся, чтобы скрыть усмешку.  
— Частично, — усмехнулся в ответ Джеймс, и Тьяго тоже, наконец, не смог сдержать широкую улыбку.


End file.
